The Cyborg
Summary Daniel's two childhood bullies get their hands own a piece of a robot and misuse it for evil! Plot The episode starts with at a warehouse lasers are flying everywhere, and Wally lands outside. Wally: Owww! Geez this thing is almost impossible to take down! Kris is inside the warehouse containing a giant robot in a mana sphere. Kris: Daniel! Is it down recharging? Daniel, fiddling with the DNAtrix: Nope still a few more minutes! Terry: I'm tired of this thing! Let's rock n' roll! (Terry causes a pieces of the earth to levitates over the robot and she drops it on top of it, as soon as Kris let down her mana shield.) Kris: Nice! We took it out! Terry: Yeah! Terry and Kris hi-five. Wally coming back inside rubbing his back. Wally: Now if you're done cheering, maybe we can go home now! The robot emerges from the debris pointing its laser cannon at the team. Wally: That's the last straw! (Wally pulls his sword from his sheath and is spinning the blade in his hand as he approaches the giant robotic titan.) I'm going to turn this bot into scrap metal! As soon as Wally leaps into the air about to slash it, the robot backhands Wally back. Kris: Wally! (Readying a mana platform.) I got him! I got him! Instead of landing on the platform Wally lands on Daniel instead. Daniel: Oww!!!! Get off me! Wally: Okay, cusion, thank you for breaking my fall. (Wally starts patting Daniel's head and gets off him.) Kris then charges a blast of mana in her palm and fires it off at the robot and it slices right through the machine. Terry: Nice shot! Then the robot regenerates the damage taken from the blast. Terry: I should really keep my mouth shut! (Terry then opens her palm and concentrates, this causes the earth to start erupting under the robot, swallowing it up in a series of rocks, lava and earth.) Suddenly the robot steps out of the eruption like nothing happened. Kris: That's it Daniel! I'm done! I can't any longer! The DNAtrix then powers up again. Daniel: Yes! Time to go hero! (He transforms into Punchan.) Punchan! Aww man! C'mon I was going for Magnetricity! Punchan runs over to the robot and leaps into the air, dodging the punch. Then starts to wrestle the robots arm, while Kris uses her mana to restrain the other arm. Punchan finishes the robot by charging up his aura and fires off a sphere of aura that reduces the robot to scrap metal. Kris, with a mana dome around the team: Is everyone alright? Terry: Yeah, we're fine. Daniel, that was overkill. Daniel: Hey, what are you complaining about?! You wanted that thing destroyed!!! Terry: Touche. Wally: Hey guys what do we do with this. Daniel and the girls turn to see Wally holding onto the robot's helmet. Daniel: What's that? Wally: Its all that remains of the robot. So what do we do with it? Terry: Just throw it somewhere. Wally: 'Kay. (Wally just tosses it next to a crate.) Daniel: Hey, what time is it? Wally: Why are you asking, you're the one wearing a watch? Daniel, sarcastically: Hahahahahaha! Very funny you should do a stand up, I heard comedian best friends make a lot of money! Kris, checking her watch: Its 8:55. Daniel: 8:55! I gotta go! Kris, Wally, and Terry look bewildered and shurg. Theme Song Friday, November 18th 3:34 P.M. Daniel, Kris, Terry and Wally are all chilling at the mall; Daniel and Wally are drained after carrying Kris' and Terry's shopping bags. Daniel: *Gasps for air* Finally, you girls are done shopping! Any longer and we would have collasped. Kris: Shut up! it wasn't that bad! Loud, sarcastic and obnoxious Voice: Yeah Deoxyribo! Shut up! Daniel turns his head to the obnoxious voice and sees a large muscular teen with a dirty blonde mullet and an underbite. The teen also wears a blue jacket with a football sticker on it. Daniel, unenthusiastically: Oh hey, Bruce. Behind him a teen a bit smaller than Bruce appears, he has spiky black hair, green eyes and goggles. Daniel, unenthusiastically again: Oh hey, Zane. Bruce, stomping up to Daniel's face: Oh! I shouldn't get to close to you, I wouldn't want to catch the nerd virus! Zane: Hah! Burn! Daniel: You know what- Bruce: WHAT!? Huh? A crowd starts to form around Daniel and Bruce. Crowd: Fight! Fight! Fight! Kris: Daniel? Wally starts pushing through the crowd, and next Kris and Terry do the same. Wally: Look. Daniel's right hand hovers over the DNAtrix but before he can slap it down, he pulls his hand back. Daniel: You know what? I'm tired of this. Look around Bruce we all are tired of this trash, we've all matured and are annoyed of how childish you are. You've been the school bully ever since the second grade. THE SECOND GRADE! You're just sad. Daniel walks off and everyone is 'oohing' and clapping. Bruce's left eye starts to twitch. Kris, Wally, and Terry all join Daniel. Kris: Daniel that was very bold of you. Daniel: He had it coming, for a long long time. Wally: Yeah I know, now he'll leave you alone! C'mon let's go get some tacos! Daniel: Yeah, bro! Daniel and Wally slap hands. End Scene November 18th, Friday 8:45 P.M. Daniel and the gang are sitting at a booth at Taco Tappe enjoying the tacos. While outside Bruce is flashing his fist at the window, outraged about Daniel standing up to him. Bruce: I can't believe it! Why did everyone cheer for him! Daniel Deoxyribo is a nerd! Zane: Don't know boss, maybe we should just forgive and forget. Bruce: NO! Deoxyribo is going to pay, big time! Its payback time, for the Bruster! Zane: But you did get shown up by him, boss! (laughs) You couldn't even speak! Hah! Bruce: Shaddup! I know exactly how to get revenge! (He smirks at the bike rack, and takes out a spray can from the inside of his jacket.) Daniel is chowing down another taco while, Bruce and Zane are vandalizing Daniel and the others' bikes. Bruce: Perfect payback! Zane: Uh, boss! Bruce: WHAT?! Zane: Look! Wally points out to the others, that Bruce and Zane are vandalized their bikes. Wally bolts out the door. Wally: HEY! Bruce: C'mon! We're outta here! Wally: Guys! Daniel and the girls join a frazzled Wally. Wally: Look what they did to our bikes! Daniel: Don't worry I'll catch 'em! Whirlwing can catch those dirtbags! Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix. Daniel's body becomes bulkier and larger, his neck grows, and a horn emerges from the middle of his head. Brontororus: Craig, I get the slowest alien I have! (Brontororus starts to stomp after Bruce and Zane.) Bruce: Hah! We trashed their bikes! Zane: Uh, dude I think we lost them. Bruce: Hey! Look over there! Bruce points toward a warehouse, the same one from before. Zane: I. Don't. Think. That's. Safe. Bruce: No. No. Just trust me, they'll never find us in there! Bruce dashes over to the warehouse, while Zane staggers behind. Meanwhile Brontororus stops in the mid part of the forest. Brontororus: Shoot! I lost 'em! Kris, on a bike: Daniel, forget them! Like you said before their not worth it. Brontororus: Fine. (He reverts.) Kris: You know you could've just rode your bike not went to all that trouble to chase them as an alien. What if someone say you? Daniel: No one saw me. Terry: C'mon guys we have to get home! At the warehouse Bruce is kicking a barrel around, while Zane is lounging on a crate. Zane, yawning: Bruce *yawn* When are we going home? Seriously I pretty sure the coast is clear. Bruce: Shaddup, Zane! Bruce is kicking a barrel when suddenly he accidently kicked an object that bounces off the wall and hits Zane's head. Zane: Owch! What hit me!? Zane discovers that the strange object was the robotic helmet. Zane: Hey Bruce! Bruce: WHAT?! Zane: Come here! Bruce: What is it? Zane: Look what I found, it's some kind of-Roman helmet. (Before Zane puts it over his head Bruce snatches it from Zane's grasp.) Hey! Bruce slaps the helmet onto his head. Bruce: Wow! I feel sooo-POWERFUL! (Bruce's helmet's cross starts glowing and it fires a laser that obliterates a crate to wood.) Cool! I have a devilish idea! Hahahahahaha!!!!! Zane: Uh, I'm guessing I won't like your plan. Bruce: First things, first is to knock off Danny-boy's best friend! End Scene Saturday, November 19 12:56 A.M. Wally is in his parent's garage fixing up his friend's bikes, after finishing up the modifications of his bike, a loud knock is heard on the garage door. Wally opens it up revealing Zane who's panicking. Wally, grabbing Zane's shirt collar: What do you want you coward! Zane: WALLY! You gotta help! Bruce's gone mad! Wally: How can I trust you!? Zane: Okay listen! Just put me down first! Wally: Fine! (Wally let's go of Zane's collar.) Zane: Okay. Thank you. You see after we trashed your bikes- Wally let's out a low growl. Zane: We ducked into this warehouse and found this Roman Helmet thing! And after Bruce put it on he started going crazy! And he wants me to bring you to him so he can destroy you! Wally: I'm going! Zane: Wait you can't he'll destroy you! Wally: Well he destroyed our bikes! So the feeling is mutual! Wally storms into the warehouse angrily. Wally: Bruce Wayle! Where are you?! C'mon out you coward!!!!! Voice: Wally Dokio. Wally looks up to see Bruce emerging from the shadows and starts looking more like a cyborg and more like the robot the gang fought from before. Wally: What happened to you? Bruce: Power. Is what happened to me Dokio. Now get ready for ultimate destruction! Wally takes out his sword: I highly doubt that! Bruce fires a laser beam that smacks Wally into the wall, then Bruce starts beating Wally to a pulp with a series of punches. Bruce: Give up! Give up, Dokio! C'mon aren't you going to fight back! Bruce uppercuts Wally in the chin as a finishing move. Bruce: Now! Give this message to Daniel. Meet me at Taco Tappe for a showdown! Wally nods painfully. Bruce: Now get out of here! End Scene Saturday, November 19th 10:03 A.M. Daniel is calmly sipping his slushie, while Kris and Terry are reading a magazine. Suddenly Zane appears out of no where in a panic. Zane: Daniel! Daniel: What do you want!? Zane: Bruce has gone mad! Terry: What happened! Zane: Okay I'll tell you. You after we vandalized your bikes we decided to duck down in a warehouse. That's when Bruce found some kind of helmet and after he put it on, he started going crazy, like he was being controlled! After I told this to Wally, Wally decided to go to the warehouse to fight Bruce, and Wally got creamed! And when I mean creamed! I mean creamed! He told Wally to tell you, Daniel, to meet him at Taco Tappe for a final showdown! Daniel has a very serious look on his face: I'm going. Kris: Daniel. Don't, he'll hurt you. Voice: Yeah, worst than what he did to me! The four turn to see Wally all beaten up. Terry, hugs Wally: Wally! Are you okay? Wally: What do you think? Kris: Daniel don't do it you're a pacifist! Daniel: He beat up my best friend, so I don't feel very much like a pacifist! Kris, about to run after Daniel: DANIEL!!!!!!!????? WAIT!!!!!!!!! Terry claps her hand on Kris shoulder, restraining her from approaching Daniel. Terry: Let him go, Kris. Daniel will knock some sense into Bruce. Kris has a concerned look on her face. At Taco Tappe Bruce, looking more and more like a cyborg, is scaring crowds of teen. Bruce: What's wrong!? Scared of me! Yeah, that's right be afraid! (Bruce fires a laser from his helmet that destroys a table scaring off the teens.) Hah! That's right! Be afraid of the Brucebot! Daniel, offscreen: That's enough, Bruce!!!!!!!! Bruce: Huh? What? (He twists his head toward the voice and sees Daniel, in a fighting stance.) Ahhhh. Daniel Deoxyribo. Just the nerd I was expecting. So because you turned everyone against me! I will turn you into a pulp, it will be worst than what I did do that Wally-kid! Daniel: One word. Psychopath. Bruce does a battle cry and lunges foward at Daniel. Bruce lands behind Daniel and laughs. Daniel: I'm not dead yet but you are! When the smoke clears Magnetricity is in Daniel's place. Magnetricity: Now, Bruce, you don't want to hurt me. It's the robot helmet that is controlling you! Bruce: You think I'm going to listen to you, cuz you're some kind of freak now! Magnetricity: Have you looked in the mirror lately? The crowd 'oohs'. Bruce: Silence! Bruce does another battle cry and charges foward. Magnetricity then fires a magnetic blast that smacks Bruce back into a building. Magnetricity: Had enough? Bruce emerges from the debris about to punch Magnetricity, Magnetricity instead creates a magnetic field that causes Bruce to orbit around him. Magnetricity: Give up, Bruce! Bruce: NEVER! (Bruce fires a laser that knocks Magnetricity off balance.) Magnetricity: Oof! (Magnetricity lands flat on the ground.) Bruce, grabbing a lampost: Because you turned everyone against me, I'm going to destroy you! Magnetricity: You turned everyone against yourself! (Bruce slams the lampost into his body but Bruce is getting electrocuted and drops to the ground.) Give up Bruce! Fight it, Bruce! Zane: Bruce! Bruce, turns to see Zane: What do you want!? Zane: Listen Bruce, remember when we were younger, we did everything together we were best friends! Despite the fact we got sent down to the office so many times, we always were sent down together! So don't let this stupid robot take over you, Bruce, fight it! Bruce: I-I ca-can't! Magnetricity: Then allow me! (Magnetricity surrounds Bruce in a magnetic field and then he generates magnetic blasts. Suddenly all of Bruce's armor starts to rip off of his body until, nothings left but the helmet.) Time to destroy ''the root of this evil!' '(Magnetricity generates an electric mind blast that short circuits the helmet, destroying it in the process.) Done and done! (Magnetricity reverts.) Kris: Good job, Daniel! Terry: Yeah, looks like you saved the day, again! Bruce: Hey Deoxyribo! Daniel: Yeah? Bruce: Thanks, bro. You're pretty cool and don't worry your secret is safe with us! (Bruce is pointing to the DNAtrix.) Zane: Thanks for saving my best friend, Daniel. We should hang out some time. Daniel: Oh, by the way, where's Wally? Wally is in Daniel's garage and is crying in agony: Someone! Anyone a little help, please! Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Terry Quake Bruce (First Appearance) Zane (First Appearance) Villains Cyborg Bruce (temporarily, controlled) Robot (First Appearance) Aliens Used Punchan Brontororus (accidental transformation; selected alien was Whirlwing) Magnetricity Trivia *Daniel's childhood bullies, first appear in this episode, but stop bullying Daniel at the end.